


Blissful Silence

by smilodonna



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie is being rude, Alfie likes to hear himself talk, Crack, M/M, Monologue, Tommy is patient, What's new, and ridiculous, impossibly patient, no matter how inappropriate in the given situation, or something like that, super badly hidden smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonna/pseuds/smilodonna
Summary: This is completely ridiculous.Also, it's the closest I ever got to writing actual porn.Alfie keeps on babbling while Tommy... can't.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Blissful Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this happened. It just did. Kind of.

„Yeah, that‘s right, Tommy, let me enjoy this precious moment of peace, hm, the bliss of you for once not being able to interrupt me again and again. Hmm. Cause that‘s really an annoying habit of yours, innit, fucking infuriating. Ah, it‘s a good thing that we found something else to occupy your pretty mouth with, huh? Hmmm, yeah, sweet silence. Hahhh.  
You see, treacle, a brain like mine, yeah, uh, a brain like mine just fucking needs this from time to time. Yeah. To – oh – to be able to expound a thought from the beginning right to the end, in all its glorious beauty, without being interrupted at every fucking opportunity. Hm. Now I don‘t know if you can appreciate that, yeah, beauty, what with you being from Birmingham and all, guess you can‘t survive in a shithole like that when – oi, watch it, you mad bastard, fucking hell! Ouch!  
So touchy when it comes to your hometown, hm? And there I was, thinking you Gypsies didn‘t get attached to places anyway, yeah, only ever really at home on the road and all that. But what would I know, hm, what would I know about that?  
Anyway, where was I? Hmm, uh, look, Tommy, that‘s just what I was saying, ah, you always interrupt me, always. Now you don‘t even need to talk for that, and that‘s really fucking unfair, innit, but ah, I guess playing fair is not a concept you‘d ever consider, now is it, aaah, yeah, now if you feel the need to prove my point just go on, hm, go on. Ohhh.  
But what - uh - what I was trying to say, yeah, before I was so rudely interrupted – nonono, my friend, you stay right there, hm, bloody hell, you‘re pettish today. Just listen, mate, listen. Hmm.  
Now it probably won‘t surprise you to hear that I was a very neat and mannerly child, right, like at the age of three or four I was never caught dirty handed or lying, a little angel I was, a cute, nice and fucking stupid little angel. Hmmm. So one day, yeah, one day I found this beautiful, beautiful little pendant, lying in the mud on the side of the road. A little – ohh – a little silver flower with a blue stone in the middle, light blue, must have been an aquamarine. Hahh. A fucking piece of jewellery, lying in the gutter. Placed there by some angel or devil or ... Fuck, Tommy, you gotta slow down, mate. Honestly, I am starting to get the impression you are not interested in what I‘m telling you. And that‘s - ahh - a fucking shame, but I‘m gonna tell you anyway.  
So. I didn‘t pick it up, can you imagine that? I didn‘t pick it up. My mother saw me standing there, staring at the ground, and she called for me to hurry up. She was always in a hurry, my mother, always, and I was a good little boy and obeyed and only told her later what I had seen. And then, yeah, then she said that this pendant, right, this shiny little flower in the mud would have been worth getting my hands dirty. „You could have just cleaned your hands later“ she said, yeah, that‘s what she said. „You could have cleaned your hands later.“ If I had only known that, huh? A lot of tears could have been saved, yeah. Hmm.  
So we went back to the place where I had seen the thing, but it was fucking gone. Gone! Someone else had picked it up, of course they had, it‘s not like you find something like that everyday, right, not even once in a lifetime. Noo, come to think of it, I doubt that any of the people on the whole street where I grew up got their hands on anything remotely comparable in all their miserable lives. Except for the lucky bugger of course that wasn‘t as dumb as me that day. Hmm. Ahh, Tommy, just a little patience, huh, I‘m almost done. With – hahh – with the story.  
Now about the „cleaning your hands later“, mate, we both know that doesn‘t always work, yeah, we both know that. But, hmmm, moral of the story and all - I never ever left a treasure in the dirt for other greedy hands to find again after that day, yeah, never. However grubby, yeah, however fucking filthy the surroundings were.  
Now I got the feeling you don‘t like my little story, Tommy, huh? Why is that? I think that you think, yeah, that I am insinuating something. But you see, treacle, there you are totally barking up the wrong tree, mate. You can be assured, right, that I never compare people to inanimate objects, I just don‘t. It‘s fucking impolite, is what it is. Yeah – ahh.  
No, I was just telling you a story from my childhood, cause that‘s what people do, uhh, don‘t they, when they grow closer. Ahhh. And considering – hahh - considering where you are right now, hm, I‘d say we‘ve – uhh - become pretty close. Yeah, ohh, pretty, pretty close, hah, aaahhh! Ooohh.  
Hmmm. Come up here, yeah, like that. Hmm. But Tommy, you have to know, right, you have to know that if you ever tell anyone, I‘ll have to fucking shoo- hngg, hmm. Fuck- hmm. Hmmmm. Stop it, I‘m try- ummm. Hmmmm. Yeah, alright, go on, hmmm.“


End file.
